Similarities
by xSnapeLoverx
Summary: My first Fic! Be kind! Autumn lost her family from a death eater attack. She arrives at hogwarts, where she meets a certain potion's master...will have attemted suicide, abuse, and rape. Pleez RR!
1. Prologue

Her body ached.   
  
Memories of before came swimming back in mind. Was it just a dream?   
  
She pinched her cheek roughly, wiping the crimson blood off her hands.  
  
::damnit...all real::  
  
She held her breath. Her whole body was shaking, and she couldn't control the tears.  
  
A soft moan escaped her lips..."Mum?"  
  
She pushed past the rubble. It was pitched black. She remembered a high cruel laugh.  
  
::this isn't funny::  
  
She made her way to where it felt to be her living room floor, gasping for breath as she shoved aside the clutter. Her head was throbbing in the effort of thinking. It just couldn't be.  
  
Her hand reached a hinge...a golden hinge. The front door! She felt her way to the handle, clasping her hand against the cool metal. She quickly thrust the door open, making her way to the wooden bench.   
  
::what the...::  
  
Something foggy grey was hovering above her. It was worst fears come true. The Dark Mark. She remembered. Death Eaters. Mum screaming.   
  
***"Autumn, you have to get out of here...run Autumn...don't look back..."  
  
"But Mum, why...Mum...what's wrong?"  
  
Tears were streaming down Mum's face, and she looked ghastly faint.  
  
She barely made out the sound of the front door creaking open.  
  
Mum had put her finger to her lips, hushing her.  
  
"Run Autumn!" It wasn't pleading anymore...it was a command.  
  
"No Mum! What's wrong? Tell me!" ***  
  
But she couldn't remember anymore. Anything except her Mum begging a black hooded figure. That, and something very hard knocking her out.  
  
She had to find Mum!   
  
With a sudden burst of energy, she clumsily ran back into the ruins, straining her eyes for any sight for her family. She didn't know if her brother, Erik, had been home. She hoped that he hadn't. She loved Erik very much, and had always looked up to him. He was handsome, 16 years old, only two years older than herself. She had always been strangely jealous of him, the way people mooned over his good looks, or how he moved himself with such elegance, while she was not overly-attractive, as she sometimes called her brother, and she could not make it one day without breaking at least three things.  
  
As for her father, she didn't have one, he had died when she was one year old, and she had no memories of him.  
  
She pushed back a strand of her long ebony-black hair, and fought an impulse to scream.   
  
  
  
::Oh, hell with it::  
  
She screamed.  
  
She remembered her wand that had been in her pocket before...before the accident. She quickly reached her hand into her jeans, and sighed with relief as her hand touched the mahogany. She muttered "Lumos" and didn't have too search very long before she saw it...  
  
  
  
::bloody hell::  
  
Her mother was sprawled across the dining room floor, a dark pool of red blood formed underneath her. Erik's hand was limply held on Mum's leg, closed around his holly wand.   
  
"Erik?! Erik answer me!"  
  
She sobbed. It was no use. They were dead. Her stormy blue eyes dripped with hot tears, tears that were streaming down her pale white face.   
  
Mum, Erik, dead?  
  
Dead.  
  
Then she didn't want life either! Why the hell had she survived? Oh, Merlin, why me?  
  
She didn't think. She, being homeschooled, was immensely above her years in transfiguration. Her mum had always believed in a good education. Her mum. She quickly transfigured a shard of glass into a knife.  
  
::I'm sorry I lived Mom::  
  
She gripped the knife roughly, although her hand was shaking. She rubbed it against her neck.  
  
::So cold, so tempting::  
  
She took the plunge. She felt her life sweeping before her, she felt the warm gush of blood, she felt...  
  
A hand. An arm. She heard a voice.  
  
"Hurry quick! She's bleeding all over the place!"  
  
Autumn wearily blinked an eye open.  
  
A soft, shadowy figure stood in front of her.  
  
"It's alright Autumn, It's going to be okay. I'm taking you to Hogwarts."  
  
*Author's Note* So? Was it good? I'm not continuing with this story until I make sure that SOME people out there like it, so pleez review! Criticism accepted! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Many Meetings

Professor Severus Snape was in a foul mood. Actually, he was in an alarmingly dreadful mood. Another glorious year, as Albus Dumbledore would say, was about to begin.  
  
::gloriously attrocious::  
  
But Snape had no time for prevaricating, for he had much to accomplish. Tomorrow was the start of term, and knowing the dunder-heads that usually attended his daily potion classes, he would need a full stock of healing potions for Poppy, and other accident-related draughts.  
  
He was about to add the grinded moth wings for a particularely advanced Pepper-Up remedy, when...  
  
::shit::  
  
The Dark Lord called. His left forearm was blistering hot.  
  
He quickly swept out of his office, pausing briefly to lock his wards. He then ran, (or rather glided as students would say) to the outdoor grounds, dissapparating to the Malfoy Manor, which happened to be where the "convention" were to be taken place.  
  
"Why hello Severus!" drawled Avery Nott in an emphatically phony voice. "So glad you could join us! The Dark Lord was beginning to wonder exactly where your...loyalties...lie."  
  
::curse you, curse you into oblivian::  
  
"You and I both know very well...Nott," he spat out the last word in enmity, "that the Dark Lord considers me to be one of his most highly rated followers. I *highly doubt* that you are telling the truth. I do not permit lying. Crucio!"  
  
::haha::  
  
Avery Nott layed on the highly polished white marble floor twitching, as Severus pointed his wand lazily at Nott's pathetic form.  
  
"Oh, very good, very good! I see my brothers are getting along persistantly well as usual." Voldemort spoke in a high cruel voice. "Oh Severus, very good to see you. Why, If I may ask, were you not here LAST MEETING?!"  
  
You could here Voldemort's voice echo out through the expensive walls of the Malfoy Manor. Severus bowed his head humbly, thankful for his death eater mask to cover his sudden face of stricken fear.  
  
"My Lord, you summoned me during a Hogwarts conventional meeting. The others would have been quite suspicious if I had simply strided out of the meeting. It was mandatory. I had come, not a minute more than when I could escape from their presence. Unfortunately for myself,  
  
::unfortunately my ass::  
  
when I arrived on your grounds you were not present."  
  
"Silence! Do not *blame* me for not being in attendance...I am beginning to mistrust your loyalties, Severus. My *loyal* followers arrived on time to witness, and take part of an auror killing. It's too bad you were not present to take part in the activities. Lovely fun she was, the mudblood bitch. Cyria Jameson. Showed evidence of having a daughter, there were pictures of her all throughout the house, beautiful thing she was, but she was nowhere to be found. Too bad, it would have added to the pleasure. After we had our fun, we disposed of her and her son of course."  
  
"Oh course," nodded Severus, not daring to disagree.  
  
"Oh yes, and Severus...one more thing...Crucio!"  
  
Severus Snape quivered on the ground, gasping for breath as he felt the white-hot knives burning against his skin. But he didn't scream. He never screamed. He would not show weakness.  
  
"Yes, you always were a strong one Severus. Never uttering a sound...tut tut. That will teach you to arrive on time."  
  
::avada kedavra, avada kedavra::  
  
The meeting was over. He had to get back and tell Dumbledore exactly what had taken place during his spying. Did he already know of the Jameson's family's death? He quickly apparated to the Headmaster's office, only to find all of the Hogwarts Staff sitting in purple, overly stuffed armchairs. No doubt conjured by Albus.  
  
"Ah...Severus! So glad you could attend! Sit down, sit down! Lemon drop?" Dumbledore said all this very quickly, his eyes twinkling, as he conjured another squishy armchair.  
"May I ask...what exactly is going on Albus?" Snape asked in his smooth velvety voice, quickly refusing the candy offering as he seated himself on the chair.  
"We have a new student Severus, surely you had gotten the news...? I had sent Remus to tell you!"  
"He wasn't there Headmaster," Professor Lupin said quietly, glancing at Severus with concern as he rubbed at his forearm.  
"Ah, yes, Severus had an engagement. So sorry I forgot to inform you Remus." The headmaster replied to Professor Lupin in an equally quiet voice, a frown playing across his lips.  
  
::good, he knows::  
  
"Anyway! Good news for all of us! We have a bright, young, new fourth- year, joining our students! I believe she is to be here any minute now to be sorted. I want everyone in this room to introduce themselves, and their positions. Her name is Autumn Jameson, and she has never attended school before, for her mother has homeschooled her for the past six years."  
  
::Jameson...Cyria Jameson...daughter...just great::  
  
Sure enough...there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Severus, could you get the door? I believe Miss Jameson is present!" Albus announced, his blue eyes twinkling.  
  
A 14 year old girl stumbled into the room. The first thing Severus noticed was her eyes. They differed so greatly from her long, dark raven hair, and dark olive skin. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, and they looked scared, as an understatement. To be exact, they looked down-right petrified.  
  
"Welcome, Autumn! Do not be shy! This is our Hogwarts staff, and we all will introduce ourselves, but I must first ask for you to place this hat on top of your head, for you need to be sorted." The Headmaster smiled down upon her. Autumn tried to smile, but she just couldn't. She was too nervous. Too nervous, and sorrowful. Professor Mcgonnagal placed the sorting hat gently on top of her head.  
  
/\ Hmm...another Jameson. I sorted your mother and father long, long ago. You have many of their traits, yes, smart, courageous, and loyal. But where to put you? Loyal yes, but Hufflepuff is not your house...you will not make friends easily there. You are wise, yes, very wise. Wise, and brave. But, Ravenclaw is not for you, no, you would do well in Slytherin. Slytherin or Gryffindor.  
*Not Slytherin! Slytherin killed my parents! Bloody Slytherins!* Alright if you're sure...better be, GRYFFINDOR! /\ Autumn sighed with relief. She wasn't a Slytherin, everything was well. But why had that sallow-faced professor given her that loathing look?  
  
"Excellant! Jolly good! Well, Autumn, as you might guess, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another year is approaching us, and I daresay you will accomplish great things! Let me familiarize you with our Hogwarts staff..."  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal cleared her throat and stood.  
  
"Ah, yes! Your head of house, and deputy Headmistress, Professor Mcgonnagal!"  
  
Professor Mcgonnagal shook Autumn's hand swiftly.  
  
"Hello Miss Jameson. I am Gryffindor's head of house. I presume you are up to the task of assisting Gryffindor to win the house cup. Gryffindor has won for the past three years, and this year should be no different."  
She winked at Autumn. Autumn grinned. Professor Snape scowled.  
  
~~~  
  
Professor Dumbledore then continued to introduce her to the rest of the staff. He was in the middle of introducing her to Professor Sprout, a round old witch with a kind face, when she saw the greasy-haired professor grip his forearm with a grimace on his face. Autumn looked curiously up at him. She noticed how very tall he was. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words were sounded.  
  
"Flies, Miss Jameson, flies." the Potions Master sneered.  
  
Autumn quickly closed her mouth and frowned. She had only been at Hogwarts for a quarter of an hour, and she already disliked one of her professors immensely.  
  
"Autumn, this is Professor Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts, and Slytherin's Head of House. Professor Snape, this is Miss Jameson."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Autumn said in an emotionless sort of whisper.  
  
Severus noted how she had scowled when the Headmaster mentioned Slytherin.  
::bloody Gryffindor::  
  
He didn't take into account that she had just lost her family by death eaters.  
  
He listened to Dumbledore introduce her to Professor Flitwick, telling him how excessively above her years in Charms she was. Professor Flitwick glowed with excitement, and Professor Snape scowled with disgust.  
  
Severus excused himself from the meeting, and proceeded to head to his dormatories. He arrived at his door, muttered the password, "Salazar" and strided inside. Suddenly, a rather large, threatening eagle owl soared inside his bedroom, dropping a letter written in emerald ink on his bed.  
  
Severus glanced curiously at it, wondering who would be writing him at this particular time. His wonderings were diminished when he saw that it was signed by Lord Voldemort. A prickle of fear ran down his spine as he picked up the letter and read it...  
  
-Severus, It has been brought to my attention that Autumn Jameson is now attending Hogwarts. I have examined what was of the Jameson family thoroughly, and I have come to acknowledge that she would be a great addition to my followers. She is extremely well educated in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and she knows much of Dark Art theory. She also is skilled in advanced wandless magic. I want you to help me lure her to the dark side. Do what you must.  
Lord Voldemort-  
  
Severus read the letter through twice. This Jameson girl was a great annoyance, but he knew what it was like to be part of the dark side, and he did not think Jameson quite deserved that.  
::even if she is a bloody Gryffindor::  
  
~~~  
  
The following evening, Autumn got ready for the start of term feast. She took a shower, making sure to avoid scrubbing the big wound on her neck. It was almost fully-healed, but she didn't want to take the chance in splitting it again. She then combed her long, black hair, and cast a simple drying spell on it. She also applied some rosy blush on her cheeks to hide her paleness. After putting the finishing touches on her little makeup, she put on her hogwarts robes and went down to the feast. She apparantly had missed the first-years sorting.  
  
"Welcome," Dumbledore began, smiling down upon the students with his twinkling blue eyes. "Welcome to yet another year of Hogwarts. Before we stuff ourselves with food and drink, I have a few start of term announcements. Once again, first years, and others, should take note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden. There will be harsh punishment to any who disobey this rule. I would also like to welcome back Professor Lupin as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."  
  
Many students cheered at this announcement. Professor Snape scowled, and flushed with anger. Autumn noted how warm of a person Professor Lupin looked to be.  
  
"I would also like to welcome a new fourth year Gryffindor, Autumn Jameson. She will be attending Hogwarts, after being homeschooled for the past six years."  
  
Many students cheered. Autumn blushed crimson, and looked down at her plate. Girls at the Gryffindor table smiled kindly at her, and one boy even winked! She bit her lip, trying to hide her embarassment, but she failed. After many students introduced themselves to her, and her fellow Gryffindor girls made small talk with her and asked her many questions, the feast was over.  
She took her schedule, and made way to the Gryffindor common room, where she told the Fat Lady the password, "Lion's Blood." She had overheard a prefect telling it to a first-year. When she got ready for bed, she glanced at her schedule.  
::Merlin's beard...something to look forward to::  
  
Double-Potions tomorrow morning.  
  
~~~  
  
After the feast, Severus was about to head back to his dormatories when...  
  
"Severus, I'd like a word please...in my office."  
  
He quickly swept to his office, and sat down. Dumbledore gazed at him thoroughly, and devoured a lemon drop.  
  
"Severus, after you told me of Voldemort's letter, a realisation struck me. Voldemort will use his Legilimancy to bring Autumn closer to him. I must ask you to give Autumn Occlumency lessons until she can completely block out the dreams and thoughts. Please inform her tomorrow after class. That will be all, Severus, thank you."  
  
::wonderful, I get to teach another bloody Gryffindor Occlumency. I probably have to continue lessons with Potter too::  
  
Professor Snape didn't even undress before sinking onto his bed. A headache was forming, and the talk with Dumbledore did not exactly help decrease it. He thought of the following lesson with Jameson, God, he hated her...and he hated Gryffindor, and Potter...and himself. After long last, he fell asleep.  
  
*Voices...echoing...driving him mad...wouldn't leave him alone...  
'Please! No! Please sir...leave her be...take me instead! Please!'  
"C'mon Severus...have some fun! Nice little Mudblood Bitch!"  
'No, please, don't hurt me!'  
"Wow, Severus...we got a real treat today...lovely little whore."*  
  
No, no...I'm sorry, too late...no...please  
  
~~~  
  
A.N.- So....Is it good? Harry is going to be part of the story soon too. Oh yeah, and some parts of the story are going to be sort of like OotP, (aka. pensieve) I hope you like it. Please Review! Really appreciated...I want your critism!!!! 


	3. Authors Note

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Review Responses~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have been rather busy with schoolwork and projects. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I know I am not the best writer, but I love Snape fanfic soooo much...I just had to take whirl at it!!!  
  
T1g: Glad you like the story! Yes, I know the suicide part was a bit quick, but as you have noticed...I made the second chapter much longer, and the third will be even longer! About the plot...even I don't really know what the plot is yet...will find out soon enough :) As for Snape being her father...you will have to wait and see...(that is if you continue to read my story)  
  
Tal Shir: Hey hon! Thanx for the complimetz!!! LUV YA!!!  
  
Sarah: Thank you so very much for adding me to your faves ;) Sry I haven't updated in a while!  
  
HPluvr: Yeah...the dream part was sad. This story will be very sad...I have planned a lot of it out already...and WARNING: Snape WILL cry eventually!  
  
Mich: Glad you like it...:)  
  
Kirjava Deamon: Thanx for the warning. The rating will be changed eventually when the rape happens!   
  
Starr: If you must know...I don't really know who took her to Hogwarts...just an Auror who happened to be at the site after the Dark Mark was cast. I'm sorry the beginning was confusing, I didn't mean it to be :-P  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Again, thanx for the reviews!!! I probably won't continue writing, (actually I have half the third chap. written already, but that is beside the point) until I get more REVIEWS!!!! Just click the little button on the left hand corner!!! You know you wanna! Critisize all you want!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Dentention and Fainting

*"No Mum, please don't leave."  
"It's for the best Autumn, I must go."  
"Please Mum, no, please don't leave me!"*  
  
"Autumn...Autumn!"  
  
"no...please..."  
  
"Autumn wake up! You're having a nightmare!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Autumn woke with a start. There were shining tears seeping out of her glazed eyes. She jerked her head up, and shooting pains seered through her neck and skull.  
  
"You missed breakfast, Autumn. Everyone was wondering where you were. Classes start in 10 minutes! I'd hurry if I were you! We have Potions with the greasy-git."  
  
Kalli grinned. She was very short, only 4"10, with shoulder length, blonde hair, and bright green eyes. If you didn't know any better, you would assume she were an elf.  
  
"Oh, go on Kalli. I'll meet up with you in Potions. We shouldn't both we late just because of me."  
  
Kalli nodded, and ran out of the dorm.  
  
"I'll try and hurry!" Autumn shouted as an after-thought.  
  
And hurry she did.  
  
It was already five past 9:00 am, when Autumn realised that she was wearing two different socks. She quickly changed them, and scooped up her potions equipment, running to the dungeons, and preparing for the worst.  
  
The worst, simply stated, was an understatement. Her first potions class was nothing short of horror.  
  
It all started when Autumn walked in, quickly sinking into her seat, trying not to be noticed. Unfortunately, the dungeon's door creaked very loudly. Snape looked up from grading papers, a sneer etched into his pale face.  
  
"Miss Jameson, so nice of you to have joined us. I'm so terribly sorry if my class has dissrupted your busy schedule. 20 points will be taken from Gryffindor on your account."  
  
"I'm sorry sir...really...but you see I..."  
  
"Miss Jameson...do not talk back to me, you impudent child. 5 more points taken away-"  
  
"But sir!"  
  
"Didn't your mother ever teach you *manners* Jameson? That's another 5 points.  
  
Autumn glowered, her eyes brimming with tears.  
  
"Don't y-you talk to m-me about my Mum!" Autumn yelled, tears spilling out of her vivid blue eyes.  
  
"DETENTION!" He spat, his face flushed with emnity. "You will stay after class to arrange it. Now get to work. Instructions are on the board."  
  
Autumn followed the instructions carelessly. She was planning her revenge on the beloved Potion's Master. How dare he speak to her about her mother that way! He knew exactly what had happened to her family. He was just a careless prat who didn't care about other people's feelings. A bloody, stupid, idiot!  
  
~~~  
  
Severus swept passed her, eyeing her potion carefully. Try as he might, he could not find anything to critisize on. Her potion was the perfect pale pink it was supposed to be. Stupid girl. No respect.  
He once again did not take into account that she had just lost what seemed to be her only living family. What did he care?  
::but you do care...stop caring::  
  
He just couldn't get rid of those eyes...fogging his mind. Those bright sapphire eyes, staring at him with the utmost loathing. Why did he have to be such a bully? Because it was in his nature. In his mind, the world was against him. He hated those who disagreed with him, or showed disrespect. But he couldn't shake off the fact that deatheaters had killed her family.  
  
::but I am NOT a deatheater...I was...but not anymore...not now::  
  
~~~  
  
Autumn quickly finished her baked potato, and gulped down a great load of pumpkin juice. She looked at her watch. Groaning, she swept out of the Great Hall. Detention with greasy-git was in 10 minutes.  
She made her way to the dungeons, and knocked on Professor Snape's door. She was five minutes early, and hoped he would not be present.  
  
No such luck.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Autumn walked meekly into the room, displeasure creeping up her spine. Why, oh why did he have to sneer at her like that? Did he actually enjoy killing people's confidence?  
  
"Miss Jameson, you are on time, what a surprise...I would never have thought you capable of such a task."  
  
She sneered mockingly at him, and crossed her arms over her chest, looking up at him expectantly.  
"Well?" She asked impatiently. "What will I be doing for you tonight in my detention?"  
  
Snape glared at her and arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Miss Jameson...such impudence will not be standed in my presence. 10 points from Gryffindor, and for future reference, you will address me with sir, or professor at all times."  
  
"What, then, sir, will I be doing for my detention?"  
  
She didn't need this crap. She had not yet started her overly-piled amount of homework, and on top of that, Dumbledore had informed her that she had to meet with him tonight!  
  
Snape then kindly informed her that the cauldrons and desks were to be scrubbed, and if the task was not finished sufficiently, she would come back tomorrow. As Snape turned his back, his black robes billowing behind him, Autumn rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Oh joy joy joy..."  
~~~  
  
It was already 10:30 pm when she was at long last done with her excessive load of work. She quickly washed her hands, careful to scrub under fingernails where all the filth was, and walked over to Snape's desk.  
"Well, professor, I am finished. Your cauldrons are sparkling, and awaiting you to mess them up again. May I please leave...please?"  
  
Snape glared down at her. He was suddenly reminded of an arrogant little face he had tried so hard to forget. He was imagining things. He had to be. It just couldn't be...that prat had never had children! But no..now that he had noticed, the resembelance was unmistakable...  
  
Realizing that Miss Jameson was still awaiting an answer, he quickly returned from his reverie.  
  
" Miss Jameson, please refrain from your insolence towards myself in the future. You are free to leave. I expect you back here same time next week for your lessons. Now GO!"  
  
Autumn started for the door, wanting to vacate the room as soon as possible. But the effect of the words had sunken rapidly into her brain.  
  
All sarcasm excluded from her tone, she wondered aloud, "But sir, what exactly do you mean by lessons? I thought I only received one detention!"  
  
"Ah...surely the Headmaster has informed you by now? You will be starting occlumency lessons with me. The Headmaster feels it is necessary to take extra precaution when in these dangerous times concerning the Dark Lord, as much as I disagree. Trust me, if it were up to me, I would not be giving you lessons!"  
Slightly hurt by his painful words, she was about to turn and leave, when a sickening flash of green light flourished in her head. She winced loudly, and collapsed on to the damp floor, but not before she saw it, an evil, revolting pair of red eyes.  
~~~  
  
"Ouch, stop it! That hurts!"  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Jameson, but you'll need to hold still! That is a nasty bruise you have got there on your cheek. If it weren't for Professor Snape, you would probably still be knocked out."  
  
Autumn jerked her head up sharply, remembering the previous detention she had with Snape. She looked around, searching for him. She then heard a silky voice, whispering to Madam Pomfrey. She whipped her head to her left, accidently smacking Pomfrey with her hair.  
"Sorry Madam! I didn't mean to!"  
  
"It's quite alright Miss Jameson."  
  
"Pomfrey..." the silky voice drawled, and Autumn stared into the black eyes of Professor Snape. She thought she noticed a flicker of concern embedded in his eyes, but quickly knew she must have been mistaken for his face was masked with unemotion.  
  
"May I ask for a word or two alone with Miss Jameson? I feel we need to discuss some...things."  
  
"Certainly, Severus, I'll leave then. Don't you go upsetting her, she is MY patient! Anything goes badly, and you are out!"  
  
As Madam Pomfrey left, Snape swept over to close the door, and then pulled up a chair to the white hospital bed.  
  
"Miss Jameson, why did you faint?"  
  
Autumn whimpered. She didn't pretend not to know what had happened. She reconized those crimson eyes from her nightmares. She hadn't told anyone, not wanting anyone to worry about her, for she had been having nightmares every night since she had come to Hogwarts. Nightmares of her mum leaving her. Nightmares of her mum screaming. Nightmares of her mum being murdered. She of course reconized those evil eyes. They belonged to no one other then Lord Voldemort. The disgrace of wizarding kind, responsible for her mother's death.  
  
"Sir...I'd r-rather not...it's not important."  
  
"On the contrary Miss Jameson, if you have been having visions of the Dark Lord, it is extremely important."  
She gaped at him. He stared back at her, knowing what the following question was.  
  
"H-how...how do you know it was Voldemort?"  
  
Severus flinched visibly. The child dared to speak his name? Stupid Gryffindor boldness, reminded him rather much of Potter...and him.  
  
"I am rather skilled with Legilimancy, Miss Jameson. I pick up things others would rather I did not know."  
  
Autumn gaped at him again. Legilimency? She had heard of that before. An art which let people to delve into other's minds.  
  
Tears leaked out of Autumn's eyes. She could not help it. She knew what was happening. She had heard stories of how Voldemort used Legilimency to abduct Harry Potter's mind and kill Sirius Black. Her mother had told her stories of Sirius Black, and how terrible of a family he had. Full of dark wizards...horrible stories. His very own cousin had killed him.  
  
Autumn quickly turned her back to Snape, brushing away the tears, ashamed of how much emotion she was revealing.  
  
Snape continued speaking, masking a look of concern for one of mock sternness. "As you may have guessed, the Dark Lord wants to use you for some...some activities. It has become mandatory to teach you occlumency to block his mental visitings. I expect to see you at my office on Tuesday at 8:00pm. Is that understood?"  
  
Autumn nodded meekly, gazing down at her feet. Snape thought her a little child, who couldn't block out Voldemort...he thought she was weak. She was NOT weak!  
  
She lifted her head, staring hardly into the eyes of Snape.  
  
"I am NOT a weakling! I don't need your help to block out Voldemort!"  
  
Professor Snape, slightly startled by her outburst, stood up swiftly, and sneered at her.  
  
"I am not surprised by your arrogance, Jameson, your father was like that too. It is not a matter of stregnth, it is a matter of skill...I will be seeing you on Tuesday."  
  
And with that, he left the room. Slightly shocked, Autumn shouted after him delayingly...  
  
"Wait! What do mean...my father?"  
  
~~~  
  
::A.N:: So...what'd you think? Reviews pleez!!!!! I won't continue until I get moooore REVIEWS! You know you wanna!!!! 


	5. Terribly Sorry, please read!

***Hey all, sorry I haven't written for a while...but unfortunately, this story will not be continuing! :(  
  
I am (and many of you who have read my story will agree) not the best writer.  
  
I decided that it was not worth while to write this fanfiction, because I would be wreaking my image (and probably yours) of the whole Harry Potter world. Please forgive me...I am truly sorry!!!!!  
  
P.S. Aucta S- I apoligize for being a "review whore." Such a lovely term...I suppose you could call me a Snape whore then too! ;-) 


End file.
